Ninja Swimsuit Calendar!
by rowanashke
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade decide that Konoha needs a ninjas in Swimsuits calendar. An almost PWP. Each month features a different lemony grouping as voted by you, the readers! Look inside for Jan's lemon and further explainations on how to get in on this.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Bringing you another thinly disguised PWP. Heh! This one is SnowCleo's fault…her half-joking suggestion in her last email spawned turned into…this. Read through the next chapter for the explanation of the vote and the time frame we're looking at, kk? Huggles!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You want me to order…what?"

Tsunade stared in shock at the white-haired pervert across the way from her. Ok, so she immediately wanted to orgasm at the mere thought, but…to actually make it a mission?

"A swimsuit calendar." Jiraiya said proudly, "featuring the hot ninjas of Konoha village! I know we're short on funds right now, and it'd make a mint! I guarantee it! Think about all the damn hot bodies we have in this village, just going to waste! A porno director would kill to have so many tight asses at his disposal! I'm not suggesting that…" he said hurriedly, seeing the glaze threatening to overcome Tsunade's eyes. "Just a calendar. With clothes. Swimsuits."

"O…kay." Tsunade said after a moment. Then, she grinned evilly. "I suppose…I could do this. Let's make a list of the ninjas we'd most like to see naked…or semi-naked. I have a feeling that we're going to generate a lot of revenue for the village with this project!"

Jiraiya grinned back at her, feeling his body twitching with excitement. "Yeah. I'll need a couple of assistants. Iruka should do well; everyone likes him. He'll help people relax a lot."

Not to mention he's drop dead sexy, Jiraiya thought with an appreciative smirk. And tasty. And kinky, much to Jiraiya's surprise.

"Ok." Tsunade laughed. Jiraiya wondered if she had any idea about the nasty thoughts going through his mind.

Hopefully not.

…


	2. January Featuring Ibiki

This is SnowCleo's suggestion! Don't blame me!

-.--.-.-.-

It didn't start out well.

Ibiki was glaring, as usual. He also refused to take off his pants. Jiraiya, feeling frustrated, called for backup.

Iruka, blushing, was propelled forward by Jiraiya's hand. Ibiki, still looking pissed-off, crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uhm, Ibiki-san…" Iruka trailed off, looking rather alarmed. "Uhm. This is a mission…"

"That old perverted hag in the Hokage's office thinks this is funny." Ibiki snarled. Iruka blushed harder. "I'm not taking off my pants and that's that."

"But…" Iruka flailed. "Uhm. Orders were specifically…swimwear only, or underwear." Or naked, but Iruka wasn't about to suggest that to Ibiki. "I don't like it either, but…"

Ibiki only scowled harder. After a moment, Jiraiya appeared from behind the camera, giving them both a disgusted look.

"Come on, guys! Work with me here. Do you think I like this any better than you?" Jiraiya asked. They both gave him equally disgusted looks and he laughed. "Ok, so maybe I do. The thought of all you delicious ninja in your swimwear…" he trailed off, looking glazed. Iruka sighed in dismay and he snapped back to himself. "Strip, boy. It's orders."

"Not. On. Your. Life." Ibiki snarled out.

Iruka sighed. Jiraiya walked over and grabbed Iruka, then leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made Iruka blush crimson.

"I…I c..can't…do that!" Iruka exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Why not? Consider it an order." Jiraiya grinned evilly. Iruka gave him a completely disgusted look.

"Fine, but you have to turn the camera off." Iruka said firmly. "There's no way I'm going to let you film that."

"Aw, c'mon!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Iruka looked stubborn. Finally, Jiraiya sighed deeply. "Ok, Ok, I promise."

Ibiki looked between the two of them. He was getting a bad feeling about this…

Iruka sighed. Then he turned and glared at Ibiki, making Ibiki blink in surprise.

"You're taking off your pants." Iruka said firmly. "Whether or not you like it." Then he suddenly leaned over and wrapped his arms around Ibiki, shoving him backward.

Ibiki, caught completely by surprise, fell heavily onto the padded bench that had been set up to pose on. Iruka immediately fastened his lips to Ibiki's, his hands swarming over Ibiki's chest. Ibiki grunted in surprise, too shocked to protest. Well, shocked and…bizarrely turned on.

Before he could catch his breath, he felt the sneaky chuunin's hand unfastening his pants. Bemused, he decided to allow it. If this was his reward, then maybe he didn't mind so much.

Iruka managed to get his pants undone. Then, to Ibiki's further shock, Iruka snaked his hands into his pants and grabbed his dick.

He gasped into Iruka's mouth, his hips bucking in surprise. What the hell? This was going a bit far…

He brought his hands up to push Iruka away, but only managed to grab his shoulders before Iruka began to stroke him, and Ibiki abruptly lost interest in pushing Iruka away. God, that felt really good…

Jiraiya, who just couldn't keep his hands off anymore, moved to stand behind Iruka. Ibiki felt Jiraiya's hands pulling his pants the rest of the way off, and he didn't protest. Ok, so this was…kind of crazy. Still. It'd been awhile, and both Iruka and Jiraiya were fucking sexy beasts. Who was he to complain?

Iruka broke the kiss and pushed his ass back, shoving Jiraiya backwards. Jiraiya grabbed his hips and held on, laughing a little. Iruka gave Ibiki a wicked look before he wrapped his lips around Ibiki's cock.

Oh, my…Ibiki's mind went far, far away at that point.

Jiraiya stripped Iruka's pants off and spit on his hand. Then he was sliding his fingers into Iruka, making Iruka gasp and buck. Ibiki moaned as Iruka's bucking forced his mouth further down on his cock. He fisted his hands in Iruka's hair and leaned back, watching Iruka with slitted eyes.

Jiraiya was stroking himself with one hand, grinning. "Fuck. I love it when he does this. Ibiki…you want to take him? I'm good with a blow job…"

Ibiki groaned as Iruka showed his appreciation of the idea with an extra-hard suck. "F..fuck. Ok." He managed. Jiraiya gave Iruka a few more pumps, then grabbed his hips and pulled him away from Ibiki's dick.

Iruka licked his lips and wiggled like a puppy. Grinning, Jiraiya spun him around, kissing him deeply before helping him position himself for Ibiki. Iruka bent at the waist, spreading his legs, and Jiraiya braced him with his hands. Iruka grabbed his arms to hold himself in position and arched his back, looking at Ibiki over his shoulder as if to say, what the hell are you waiting for? Ibiki, panting slightly, spat on his hand and rubbed it over his throbbing dick before guiding it to Iruka's tight hole.

"Gently…" Jiraiya said, looking down at Iruka with a grin. "Don't break my favorite sex-toy."

Iruka made a derogatory noise and sucked Jiraiya's cock into his mouth, making Jiraiya groan. Ibiki, still panting, slid into Iruka slowly.

Iruka moaned and bucked, arching his back as far as it would go. Ibiki grabbed Iruka's hips and started thrusting, groaning at how tight and hot he was. Each thrust of his hips pushed Iruka onto Jiraiya's dick. Jiraiya started thrusting shallowly to meet his mouth, his hands on Iruka's shoulders tightening in appreciation.

Iruka was moaning continuously, and Ibiki reached around and fisted his obviously painful cock in his hand. Iruka whimpered and they kept the rhythm up, Iruka trying to keep still in the center, both men thrusting into him on either side.

Ibiki was groaning with every thrust. The visual stimulation was as hot as the physical. He could see Jiraiya's nicely-veined cock sliding in and out of Iruka's mouth with every thrust, Jiraiya's nicely-toned chest and stomach flexing as he rocked into Iruka's face. Ibiki felt himself tightening and sped his thrusts up, his eyes nearly crossing in pleasure. If he'd guessed that this was what was in store for him at this damn 'photo-session'…

He felt Iruka spasm and hot fluid suddenly squished around his pumping hand. Iruka's ass contracted around him and Ibiki cried out in pleasure, slamming into Iruka and releasing. Iruka's garbled moans of pleasure were suddenly interrupted when Jiraiya came with a groan into Iruka's mouth.

"Fuu…" Ibiki groaned, pulling his now-soft, twitching cock out of Iruka's ass. Jiraiya helped Iruka to stand and kissed him, licking the cum that had leaked out of Iruka's mouth.

Jiraiya gave him a wicked grin. "Feeling a bit more relaxed?"

Ibiki tried to glare at him, but he was too damn relaxed to do more than work up a mildly indignant look. Iruka laughed and turned, giving him a long, lingering kiss. Ibiki could taste Jiraiya in his mouth, and it made Ibiki's spent cock twitch. Fuck…he tasted good.

Then Jiraiya helped him slide his shorts back on. Iruka arranged him on the table and they took some shots, laughing and petting each other between shots. When they were done, Ibiki captured Iruka for another long kiss. Then, to his surprise, Jiraiya grabbed him and kissed him deeply, pulling his hips against his own.

"That was sexy as hell." Jiraiya purred to him. "We'll have to do that again. Maybe next time, you'd like to be in the middle?"

Ibiki moaned softly. Right now, he was too tired to think about it, but he had the feeling that he was going to be rather…busy…from now on.

…

Ok! It is now officially….noon-thirty Jan 2 here in my time zone. I will throw open the voting for Feb's spot until 3 am Jan 3. When I wake up, I'll check the reviews and write Feb's spot! If you want to see a particular lemon, let me know! Keep in mind: Jiraiya's always there and Iruka's available if you want him. So try not to suggest more than two other people, as more than four gets messy. n.n Have fun! Review! VOTE! Huggles!


	3. Febuary Featuring Kakashi!

Lol! Well, it was no real surprise that Kakashi won the vote count, but it was kind of a surprise that he won it as a single, and not part of another grouping. I expected more couplings from you dirty perverts (how I love each and every single one of you!). So here's Feb with Kakashi! The voting for March is now officially underway. Same time frame as before (I'll write Feb tomorrow morning!). I'm keeping the totals from last month going, but you can vote again for your favorites. The current leaders are: SasuNaru, followed by Sasuke alone and Raidou alone (tied), followed by Kotetsu/Izumo, followed by a whole heaping bunch of random pairings that got one vote each. Remember, you can vote for Het and Yuri couples too (got two het and one yuri couple on the list-bet you can guess who they are!). Also remember: no more than two extras per month unless you specify that Iruka's not there (which is an option) and I'd like to not repeat anyone. There's certainly enough smexy to go around, isn't there? n.n Enjoy, and vote, Vote, VOTE!

……………………….

Iruka fussed with the camera. He was alone in the studio. Kakashi, whom he'd expected to be late, was, of course, late. And Jiraiya, the perverted bastard, had spotted something outside and hurriedly dashed out, yelling something about research.

Iruka sighed deeply.

He heard a noise behind him and rolled his eyes, not turning around. "About time you got back. I swear. Do I have to tie a leash to your dick and keep it around my wrist?"

"No, but that might be interesting." Kakashi's surprised, intrigued voice purred from behind him.

Iruka yelped and spun around. "O…oh. I'm sorry! I thought you were Jiraiya." He stammered, blushing hotly.

"Mmm" was Kakashi's only comment.

"Ah. Ok. You can go ahead and change. I'm sure Jiraiya will be along any minute." Iruka croaked.

Kakashi grinned at him for a moment, and then nodded. "Ok."

Iruka leaned weakly on the chair and watched the silver-haired man stalk to the photo area. Once there, he gave Iruka a mischievous grin from under his mask and began to slide his clothes off. Slowly.

Iruka gripped the chair very hard.

First the vest. He slid it off his shoulders and halfway down his back, then paused and glanced over at Iruka-probably to make sure I'm watching, Iruka thought dazedly. Then he let it fall. Turning his back to Iruka, he slowly lifted his shirt, revealing his pale, scarred back, the muscles bunching as he pulled the shirt over his head. Then, with another backward glance, he hooked his fingers into his pants and started pulling them down, oh so slowly. Iruka panted. Kakashi's rock-hard ass nearly caused him to pass out.

"Iruka." Kakashi called. Iruka snapped his mind from where it was, (pretty much up Kakashi's ass), and blinked owlishly at him. "I need some advice on poses."

Iruka blushed and walked over to him. "Uhm…ok. Uh…you're wearing a Speedo?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Kakashi asked mildly, turning around.

Iruka's eyes immediately snapped down. God, he was huge…and hard.

"Uh…" Iruka stammered.

"I was thinking I could stretch out on the table, like this…" Kakashi climbed up and stretched out, leaning on his arm. His other hand moved over his stomach, brushing the hard muscles with his fingers.

"Ah." Iruka gulped. "Yeah. But you should…extend your leg…" He reached out and pushed Kakashi's leg a little, his fingers lingering on Kakashi's skin.

"Iruka." Kakashi purred his name and Iruka shivered, then turned and grabbed Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi managed to get his mask down before Iruka slammed his lips onto his, their tongues meeting in a fierce battle.

Kakashi pulled his mouth away from Iruka's. "Clothes. Off." He panted. Iruka made an absent agreeing noise and kissed Kakashi again, his hands scrambling to remove his uniform. Kakashi reached down and pulled his Speedo off, dropping it by the table.

Then, naked, Iruka climbed on top of the table and straddled Kakashi's hips, getting on all fours to lean over Kakashi and kiss him again. Kakashi broke the kiss and presented his fingers to Iruka, who took them into his mouth and sucked them, swirling his tongue over each digit. Kakashi felt his already-hard cock jump at the sensation. Then he removed his fingers and kissed Iruka again, his hand sliding down Iruka's back. Kakashi slipped his fingers into Iruka's crack and found his hole with his finger.

He shifted, pushing himself up father so he could slide his finger inside of Iruka, sucking on his tongue at the same time. Iruka moaned into his mouth, his ass pushing against his hand. Kakashi continued to slide his finger in and out, adding a second. The position was awkward, but it was worth it as Iruka started to rock against his fingers, his erection bumping into Kakashi's as he moved.

Iruka groaned and broke the kiss. "Enough." He panted. "Ready now."

"Sure?" Kakashi asked, concerned. He wasn't small, by any definition. Iruka laughed and kissed him again, then shifted his hips and reached down to grab Kakashi's cock. "Yes." Iruka hissed.

Kakashi guided his hips and watched in lust-filled appreciation as Iruka slowly slid himself down on Kakashi's cock. When he was fully buried, they paused, panting harshly, and Iruka leaned down to kiss him again, his body trembling. Kakashi returned the kiss, stroking Iruka's hips with his fingers, willing to wait to give the tanned man time to adjust.

"Holy fuck." Jiraiya's voice startled them both, wrapped up in each other as they'd been. "That's so…"

"Mmm." Iruka groaned, rolling his eyes. "Your timing…sucks."

"I think it's great." Jiraiya said, shedding his coat. "What, you don't want me to join in?"

"Join, don't join, whatever, just shut up." Iruka snapped back. Kakashi grinned; he loved it when Iruka got feisty. So, judging from Jiraiya's leer, did Jiraiya.

"God, Kakashi…your ass is perfect." Jiraiya purred, walking around and grabbing Kakashi's legs. Kakashi grunted, a little uneasy about that statement.

Jiraiya reached down and pushed Kakashi's legs apart. Kakashi grunted again. "I don't…" he started to say. Then he felt Iruka shift and he lost the rest of the sentence, groaning.

He almost missed the feeling of Jiraiya's tongue licking his hole. Kakashi gasped; that was a new sensation. Jiraiya chuckled and slowly inserted his tongue, wiggling it, and Iruka chose that moment to lift his hips and rock. The combination blew Kakashi's mind; he gripped Iruka's hips and decided, hazily, that whatever they wanted to do was fine, thank you very much.

Jiraiya started to thrust his tongue into Kakashi's hole in time with Ruka's rocking motions, causing Kakashi to arch his ass off the table and moan. Then his tongue was gone, replaced by two slick fingers. He spread his legs as wide as they could go and groaned something about just fucking do it, already. Or at least he meant to; he wasn't sure if the words made it past the needy burbles of pleasure.

Whether or not he spoke the words aloud, Jiraiya seemed to get the idea. From somewhere, he produced a tube of lube and smeared it over his erection, then grabbed Kakashi's legs and pulled them, Iruka and Kakashi both, further down the table so he could line up his cock with Kakashi's hole. Gripping Kakashi's legs tightly, he thrust into Kakashi, making Kakashi howl in pleasure and arch his back again, causing Iruka to bounce a little.

There was a short moment of awkwardness, but they soon picked up a rhythm. Iruka leaned forward and Kakashi shifted his hands from Iruka's hips to his arms, bracing the chuunin as he began to rock in earnest, lifting himself off Kakashi's cock and slamming back down, his head thrown back in pleasure. Jiraiya matched him, slamming into Kakashi's ass and leaning forward to kiss and bite Iruka's flexing back.

It didn't take long; Kakashi came first, howling in pleasure as he arched into Iruka and released into that hot, tight hole. His orgasm triggered the other two; almost simultaneously, Iruka body jerked and his cock exploded onto Kakashi's chest from the stimulation alone, while Jiraiya thrust viciously into Kakashi's ass, his face twisting in pleasure.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he orgasmed again, or if it was just one long one; the sensation of Jiraiya's hot seed slamming into his prostate combined with the sheer raw sexiness of watching Iruka writhe on his lap made him howl again, bucking as much as he could into Jiraiya's thrusts.

Iruka nearly collapsed, leaning forward to lay his head on Kakashi's chest. Jiraiya pulled slowly out of Kakashi and leaned on Iruka's back, panting. They remained like that, all of them too spent for talking, for a time. Then Iruka sighed and shifted, wincing slightly.

"Fuck." Iruka said shakily. Kakashi groaned softly in agreement and Jiraiya laughed, kissing Iruka's sweaty back.

Jiraiya moved to stand beside them. "Let me help." He said quietly. Iruka turned and wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's shoulders, and Jiraiya gripped his hips and bodily lifted Iruka off of Kakashi's groin. They both groaned. Jiraiya continued to hold Iruka until Iruka could stand on his own, then kissed him deeply. "I'll be right back." He murmured.

Iruka leaned on the table. Kakashi sat up slowly, wincing. Fuck, he was going to be sore. But Iruka leaned into him, and Kakashi kissed him lingeringly, deciding immediately that it was more than worth it.

Jiraiya returned with a warm cloth and cleaned Kakashi's chest and stomach, then wiped his hole. He planted a kiss on Kakashi's stomach and turned to give the same treatment to Iruka. "Pull your trunks back on, Kakashi." Jiraiya said, kissing Iruka as he finished. "Still have to take the pictures."

Kakashi groaned but obeyed. Iruka laughed and helped him stretch out again, then stopped him when he would have raised his mask. "Wait." Iruka said a little hoarsely. Not the mask…here…" he bent down, with a little difficulty, and snagged the orange book from the floor where Kakashi had discarded it. "Use this…"

"Fucking perfect." Jiraiya said with a grin. Kakashi grinned too; it was perfect. He used the book as a shield, peeking out over the top of it and stretching luxuriously. Jiraiya snapped a series of shots and then turned the camera off. "Great. We're done."

Iruka sighed deeply. "That's good. I need a hot bath." He said, laughing. Jiraiya wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him against his body, tucking Iruka's head under his chin. "Hot springs?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." Iruka said. Jiraiya turned and gave Kakashi a wicked grin. "Want to join us, Kakashi?"

Kakashi hesitated, shivering a little at Jiraiya's tone. Dear gods, the man was an animal. But…

"Yeah." Kakashi said, sliding off the table. "Just let me get dressed."

Never let it be said that Kakashi turned an offer down….


	4. March Featuring Naruto!

Well, ok guys! Here's the next installment! Sorry it came out so late; I was having trouble getting started today. Late night. :P Anyway…Naruto won the vote count this time. Naruto alone beat out the Naruto pairings (NaruSasu, NaruSaku) by a very small margin, so he got a special spot on his own. A lot of the "Naruto" votes mentioned NaruIru, so that's what I went with. Remember, you get to vote again for next month, and the totals are cumulative, so keep voting for your fav pair!

Current Vote List:

1- Sasuke

2- Tie: Ko/Izu, Shika/Gen, Shika (alone), Raidou (alone)

3- Shika/Asuma

Followed by a whole heap of crazy pairings that have only recieved one mention each.

Vote!!!!!!

……………………………………..!!

Iruka sighed. "Who's coming in today?" he asked, cracking his neck.

"You're going to like this one." Jiraiya leered at him, leaning against the wall. "It's your old student Naruto."

"Naruto?" Iruka blinked. Then, catching the leer on Jiraiya's face, he blushed and glared at Jiraiya. "No. Don't even think about it. Not with Naruto. You keep your…your…perverted hands off Naruto."

"What?" Jiraiya sighed, but he still looked mischievous. "Ruka, he's not a kid anymore."

"He's still too young for you." Iruka stated flatly.

"Mmm. He didn't feel so young when we…" he broke off, seeing the livid look on Iruka's face. "Ah…"

"You…you…PERVERT!" Iruka yelled. "I can't believe…when….you and Naruto…."

"Yeah." Jiraiya grinned. "Just before we came back to the village. And, I might add, it was his idea. He jumped me, not the other way around."

"I don't believe you!" Iruka hissed. "Naruto's not like that."

"I'll prove it to you." Jiraiya offered. "Stay hidden, don't come out when he comes. Then you can see."

"I…" Iruka glared. "Fine. But you don't start it; if…he's got to start it, or I'll know you were lying!"

Jiraiya just grinned. With another glare, Iruka hid himself.

Naruto came bouncing in a short time later, already wearing only his swimming suit and looking thrilled.

"Oi! Pervy sage! I'm ready!"

"Hey, kid." Jiraiya grinned. "Mmm. You've filled out a bit since last time I saw you!"

"Yeah, I know. Been training hard!" Naruto exclaimed, running up to Jiraiya. "You still look the same!" He laughed, throwing his arms around Jiraiya.

"Whoa, careful there, kiddo." Jiraiya laughed. "Don't break me."

"Like I could!" Naruto laughed and suddenly shifted, locking his arms around Jiraiya's neck. "Aren't you going to kiss me hellooo?" He crooned, tipping his head back and grinning widely.

"Oh, yeah." Jiraiya teased. "I knew I'd forgotten something." He wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed him deeply, knowing that right about now, Iruka was probably having a heart attack.

The thought of Iruka watching the show made Jiraiya rather excited. Pulling away from Naruto's lips, Jiraiya gave him a wicked grin and quirked his eyebrow at him. "Miss me much?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Naruto mocked him. Then he grinned and undid his swimming shorts, letting them fall. Jiraiya growled softly, his cock twitching in anticipation. "A lot." Naruto said, a little more serious now. "I did what you said and got some practice in, but it's never as good as what we did. Why is that?" He reached up and wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's neck again, then lifted himself and wrapped his legs around Jiraiya's waist.

"Well, Naruto, it could be that I've had years of experience." Jiraiya explained, turned and carrying Naruto to the table. "Who all did you try, anyway?"

"Oh, some people." Naruto said airily, leaning in to nuzzle Jiraiya's neck. "Mmm. Kiba, Shikamaru….a couple older guys. Genma-san, once. He was nice." Jiraiya thought he heard a muffled squeak from the direction of Iruka's hiding place and chuckled.

Jiraiya decided to up the game. Leaning down, he fastened his mouth on Naruto's neck, sucking and licking Naruto's smooth skin. "Mmmm. You taste as good as I remember, Naruto. Hey, I have a question. Why haven't you ever tried out Iruka?"

"Oh…" Naruto moaned, tipping his head to the side. "Iruka-sensei?" he asked dazed. "He…yeah, right there…he wouldn't sleep with me." Naruto sighed deeply. "He still thinks of me as a kid."

"Really." Jiraiya slipped his hands down Naruto's back and cupped his ass. "Too bad. He's missing out."

"Hmm." Naruto slid his own hands down Jiraiya's chest and grabbed his shirt, tugging at it. "You're wearing a lot of clothes, Jiraiya-sensei."

"You love calling me sensei when we're doing this, don't you?" Jiraiya teased, leaning down to suck on his neck again and ignoring Naruto's plea. "Gets you all excited."

"Yes." Naruto hissed. "God. Don't stop, sensei." 

"You have quite a kink there, Naruto." Jiraiya said. Then he bit Naruto gently, loving the way it made Naruto whimper and roll his hips. "You imagining I'm someone else? Like, maybe…Iruka?"

"Ooohhh…." Naruto groaned. Jiraiya grinned. "You wish it was Iruka that was licking your neck? I bet you've jacked off thinking about his lips on your cock, haven't you? Or having him deep inside of you, pounding that gorgeous ass of yours?"

Naruto whimpered and rolled his hips again, obviously incredibly turned on by the thought. Jiraiya grinned. Oh, goodie.

"I think you can come out now, Iruka." He raised his voice. He felt Naruto stiffen against him. After a moment, Iruka appeared, blushing furiously and trying really hard not to look like he was incredibly turned on.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whispered, turning to look at him. "Uh…ohh…" he moaned again as Jiraiya licked his neck, then nibbled.

"Come here, Iruka." Jiraiya commanded. Iruka stumbled over, looking glazed. "Take off your clothes."

Iruka fumbled with his clothing while Naruto watched him, making occasional soft needy sounds as Jiraiya continued his assault on his neck. When Iruka was undressed, Jiraiya stood. "Sit down."

Iruka climbed onto the table and Jiraiya loosened Naruto's hold. "He's all yours, kiddo. Show him how much you've been thinking of this."

Naruto eagerly transferred his grip from Jiraiya to Iruka. Climbing into Iruka's lap, he leaned in and fastened his lips to Iruka's, sliding his ass along Iruka's legs until their erections brushed together. The sensation made them both moan.

"That's the way." Jiraiya said with a grin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a tube of lube and snapped the cap off, grinning ferally.

Iruka and Naruto continued kissing, rocking their hips together. Jiraiya reached out, grabbing Iruka's hands and sliding them under Naruto. "Lift him off your lap for me, Iruka, and spread your legs a little." Iruka gripped Naruto's cheeks and lifted him, spreading his legs. Naruto moaned, arching his back and shuddering as he felt his ass cheeks spread.

"Beautiful." Jiraiya whispered. Then he spread some lube onto his finger and hooked it under Naruto, playing it over Naruto's pucker. Naruto gasped and bucked against Iruka.

"That's it." Jiraiya whispered huskily. Then he slipped the finger into Naruto, wiggling it.

Iruka and Naruto both moaned, their kissing becoming almost frantic as Naruto arched again. Jiraiya continued to slide in and out of Naruto, adding another finger, then a third.

When he judged the kid was ready, he pulled his fingers out and moved around. Smearing more lube on his hand, he reached between them and grabbed Iruka's cock, causing Iruka to whimper in pleasure and buck his hips. "God, Iruka, I love the sounds you make." Jiraiya said, grinning. Iruka pulled his lips from Naruto's and leaned his head back, giving Jiraiya a slightly dazed grin.

Jiraiya stroked Iruka's hard cock, smearing it with lube, and then released it. Moving back around, he helped guide them both until Naruto was perched above Iruka's cock, the head nestled in his golden ass cheeks.

Then, slowly, he lowered Naruto onto Iruka's cock, groaning in pleasure. God, the visual was enough to make a man cum without even touching himself. Naruto threw his head back, bumping Jiraiya's chest, and growled in heat, his body tensing and flexing as he accepted Iruka's cock into his tight hole. Iruka was moaning, his eyes half-shut as he stared up at them both, his hands gripping Naruto's hips tightly.

Once Naruto was fully speared, Jiraiya released him and moved again, leaning on the table. Reaching down, he grabbed his own cock and started stroking it, groaning softly.

Naruto braced himself on Iruka's shoulders and flexed, then leaned forward and kissed Iruka again. "Move, please…" he whimpered. "Please…"

Iruka moaned and they started moving, Iruka lifting Naruto by the hips and then bucking up. Iruka let his head fall forward to rest on Naruto's chest, while Naruto let his head fall back, one hand moving to tangle in Iruka's hair.

The pace sped up, and Jiraiya stroked himself roughly. Naruto was moaning constantly now, his face twisting in pleasure. Iruka let out a loud, liquid moan and suddenly jerked, Naruto's name spilling from his lips as he released into Naruto's body.

Naruto cried out, his body spasming. "Sensei!" he yelled, his back hunching as he exploded onto Iruka's chest. "Oohhhh…"

"Fuck…" Jiraiya whimpered, stroking faster. So close…

Naruto huddled into Iruka's neck and panted, his body still trembling from the aftershocks. Iruka, panting, tipped his head to the side and gave Jiraiya a wicked grin. "C'mere." Iruka grunted.

Jiraiya eagerly moved to stand beside them and moaned when he felt Iruka's hand join his on his cock. After a moment, he felt Naruto's too and let go, reaching up to brace himself on their shoulders while Naruto and Iruka jerked him roughly.

Jiraiya leaned over and kissed Iruka, then Naruto. He felt the coiling pleasure in his stomach rising until he burst, gasping in pleasure as his cock spurted into their hands.

Iruka released his now-limp cock and brought his hands to his lips, licking the cum from his fingers. "Mmm." He said, grinning slightly.

Naruto shuddered and then groaned. "Can't…move." He complained.

Jiraiya laughed shakily and walked around, grabbing Naruto's hips. "Let go, kid." He waited, then lifted Naruto carefully off of Iruka's lap. All three men groaned Iruka and Naruto at the sensation, Jiraiya because they were so beautiful.

He sat Naruto on the table next to Iruka and left, returning with a warm, wet towel to clean them up. "Wow, you guys. That was really hot."

Iruka turned and kissed Naruto. "Mmm."

Naruto laughed and returned the kiss. "About time. I've been wanting to do that for ever!"

Jiraiya cleaned them, and then helped Iruka slide off the table. "Yeah, I bet you have. Let's get these shots, and then maybe you two can go off and talk about this, huh?"

Iruka sighed. "Probably a good idea." He said, making Jiraiya laugh and Naruto pout.

"Just remember…I want in on the action." Jiraiya said firmly. Iruka blushed and gave him a glare, making Naruto laughed.

"That's my perverted sage-sensei." Naruto said fondly.

….


	5. April Featuring Shikamaru and Asuma!

Ok! Here's the new installment. Firstly, though: an apology. I've been very, very sick the last couple of days and I spent them a sweaty, coughing heap of unhappiness. Impossible to write while you feel like that, so meh. I hope no one was too disappointed.

When I counted the votes this morning, I was surprised to find that Shika/Asuma had edged out Raidou, Sasuke and Ko/Iz for the top spot by one vote-and I swear, it wasn't mine. So here it is: Asuma/Shika/Jiraiya/Iruka. And to try and make up for it being so very late, this is a special, double-shot lemon month! Yay!

Hope you enjoy! Remember, vote! I plan, if work is slow enough and my boss keeps her nose out of the front desk area, to actually go ahead and write May this evening, rather than wait until tomorrow, so I can write June tomorrow morning and only be one day behind. So don't put off voting!

Vote Totals:

Ko/Izu & Raidou (tied)

Sasuke

Raidou/Genma

vote, Vote, VOTE!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru grumbled all the way to the studio, his hands stuck in his pockets and his perpetual scowl firmly in place. Asuma, who'd tagged along mostly because he thought it was funny as hell, was having a hard time keeping the smirk off his face.

"…what a pain." Shika finished with a sigh, just as they came to the studio doors. "Let's get this over with."

Asuma ground his cig out and followed his student slash lover into the studio, still fighting to keep a grin off his face.

They got inside, but there was no one around. Shika slumped against the table, glaring, and Asuma frowned. Sure, they were a bit early, but not my much…

Leaving Shika muttering by the table, Asuma poked around, curious.

A familiar sigh caught his attention, and he moved closer, gaping.

A low moan and a rough, gasping pant.

Oh, my! Asuma chuckled and peeked around the wall carefully.

Asuma nearly laughed. Iruka and Jiraiya? Holy hell! Iruka was on his hands and knees, sucking off Jiraiya's huge cock. Asuma felt his own grow instantly hard; Iruka was a beautiful man, and Jiraiya wasn't that far off.

Asuma silently backed away. Then he almost ran to where Shika was still grumbling.

"No one's s here." Asuma fought to keep his voice steady.

"I say we just leave." Shika said coolly. "I mean, if they can't even be bothered to show up…"

"It's a mission, Shika." Asuma cautioned him. Then he grabbed him and sat him up on the table. "Besides, I know a way to make time go faster." He laughed and sank to his knees, spreading Shika's legs.

Shika glared at him but didn't fight. "Dammit, Asuma-sensei, someone could walk in here…"

"Then we'll just have to be busy, won't we?" Asuma said huskily. He tugged at Shika's shorts, and after giving him an exasperated look, Shika lifted his hips and allowed Asuma to pull them off.

Asuma slid in and began to suck and nibble at Shika's soft cock. It didn't stay soft very long; Shika was making soft noises of appreciation and threading his fingers through Asuma's hair in a very short time. Asuma continued his motions, loving the way that Shika's whole body moved when he sucked particularly hard on Shika's cock.

He finally let Shika's cock go with a soft pop and stood up, pulling Shika against his chest. Their lips and tongues met, battling fiercely, and Asuma felt Shika's arms curl around his neck.

Asuma let his hands fall to his own pants and untied them.

Then he felt hands on his hips and broke the kiss, startled. Turning, he found Jiraiya standing behind him, a smug grin on his face. "Well, hello, Asuma." Jiraiya said with a leer. "Having fun?"

Iruka came into the room, blushing slightly but smiling too, his brown eyes lit with wicked amusement. Looking between the two of them, Asuma started laughing. God. They planned this?

"C'mere." Jiraiya said huskily. Asuma willingly turned and let the silver-haired man pull him against his body. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iruka standing behind Shikamaru, whispering something into a rather unhappy looking Shika's ear. After a moment, Shika sighed and relaxed back into Iruka, who snaked his arms around Shika and started stroking his erection, sucking and nibbling on Shika's neck.

Jiraiya grabbed Asuma's chin and kissed him, grinding their hips together. Asuma kissed him back, snaking his tongue out to catch the older man's and grabbing his shoulders. Shika was moaning softly, his hips bucking into Iruka's hand, his eyes locked on Asuma and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya growled into Asuma's mouth and broke the kiss, panting. "I want to see you fuck Shikamaru." Jiraiya said, grabbing Asuma's hair and tugging his head back. "I want to watch while Iruka sucks my cock."

"Mmm." Asuma moaned, feeling Jiraiya's teeth and lips attacking his neck. Right now, anything sounded good.

Jiraiya released him and turned him. Shika was bucking into Iruka's hand, his fingers digging into the cushions on the table and his head thrown back, bumping on Iruka's shoulders. Asuma reached down and spread Shika's legs, and he felt Jiraiya press something into his hand. Looking down, he grinned ferally. Just what he wanted.

He opened the bottle of lube and liberally coated his hand. Leaning over, he captured Shika's lips, his finger sliding carefully into Shika's ass. Iruka continued to stroke Shika's cock and Jiraiya reached around to grasp Asuma's, matching the rhythm of his strokes with Iruka. Asuma shuddered and continued to stretch a now-whimpering Shikamaru.

Jiraiya let go of Asuma and bit his shoulder. After a moment's thought, he eyed the table, then shook his head. "Not enough room. On the floor, everyone."

Iruka released Shika's cock and helped him slide off the table. Shika stretched out on the floor, and Asuma hooked his legs up around his neck, his cock pushing at Shika's tight hole. Jiraiya abruptly decided that sucking wasn't enough and pushed Iruka onto all fours, positioning his face above Shika's and grabbing the lube. Iruka was still nicely slick from their earlier fuck, so he didn't bother to prepare him, just coated his cock and slid it into Iruka's tight ass.

Asuma thrust into Shika's a bare moment later and they both began moving, slowly at first, long full thrusts that caused both Iruka and Shika to moan. Shika grabbed Iruka's head and pulled him down for a kiss, their tongues sliding around each other. Jiraiya and Asuma sped up slowly until they were thrusting fast and hard. Jiraiya was grunting; Asuma was growling low in his throat, a completely sexy sound that was affecting everyone, including Jiraiya.

They sped up again. Jiraiya was watching Asuma; his huge hands were digging into Shika's hips painfully as he slammed into his student's ass. His magnificently muscled body flexed. Asuma raised his eyes and locked them with Jiraiya and they stared at each other as they fucked their partners.

Almost in perfect synchronization, they both reached down and fisted their hands around their partner's cocks, stroking in time with their thrusts. Iruka was moaning with every thrust, his hips shoving backward to meet Jiraiya's. Shikamaru was simply gasping, his back arching and his hands flat against the floor with the effort to shove his hips into Asuma's.

Suddenly, Iruka convulsed, his cock spurting into Jiraiya's hand as he moaned and writhed. Shikamaru came right after, his wail of pleasure nearly drowning out Iruka's.

Jiraiya moaned as Iruka's ass contracted around his cock. He thrust a few more times and then groaned, releasing into Iruka, his hiss of pleasure nearly lost in Asuma's sudden, rumbling shout as he viciously slammed into Shikamaru, his face twisting in pleasure.

Panting, Jiraiya pulled out of Iruka, wincing. Fuck. Asuma did likewise, patting Shika's stomach and then helping him sit up, kissing him lingeringly. Iruka turned and stood shakily, then helped Jiraiya to rise.

"Fuck." Shikamaru said indistinctly. Iruka laughed and offered him a hand up, which Shika gladly accepted.

They cleaned each other up, laughing and petting. Then Iruka helped Shikamaru pull his swim shorts back on and arranged him on the table in a loose sprawl. Jiraiya took a couple of shots, but his mind wasn't on the photographs.

He finally sighed. "Iruka, why don't you take these? I can't seem to get my fingers to work."

Iruka took the camera, giving him a funny, concerned look. "You ok, Jiraiya?" Iruka asked softly. Jiraiya flashed him a wicked look and nodded, his eyes moving to where Asuma was leaning against the wall, smoking a cig and watching Shika. Iruka's eyes followed his and he laughed, looking surprised and a little wry.

"God. Already? You horny bastard." Iruka muttered, wincing. "I'm not sure _I_ could do it again so soon."

"Well, you know me." Jiraiya said with a leer. Iruka laughed and kissed him. "Have fun."

Jiraiya kissed him back and then wandered over to lean beside Asuma. "Hey, give me a drag."

Asuma tore his eyes away from Shikamaru and gave him a long look, then handed him the cig. Jiraiya took a drag, locking his eyes with Asuma.

"Shit." Asuma said with a half-grin. "What's on your mind, Jiraiya-sama?" he deliberately used the honorific and saw Jiraiya's quick grin. Jiraiya took another drag, then leaned in and kissed him, letting his tongue flick across Asuma's lips.

Asuma turned and let Jiraiya press him into the wall, their hips shifting to move together slowly. The kiss started slowly but gained intensity, and Jiraiya dropped the cig to grab Asuma's hips. After a long moment, they parted, both of them panting.

"You ever been uke?" Jiraiya asked. Asuma shook his shaggy head, grinning slightly. "Hmm." Jiraiya kissed him again, and then shifted so he could take Asuma's earlobe into his mouth, sucking it gently. "You wanna try it out?" He murmured into Asuma's ear.

Asuma hesitated a long moment, battling with himself. Then, Jiraiya felt his agreement a moment before Asuma actually said the words.

"Yeah. For you…will you fuck me, Jiraiya-sama?" Asuma breathed. Jiraiya groaned and kissed him again, then broke the kiss and pulled him towards the table.

"Move." Jiraiya barked. Shika gave him a startled glance and slid off the table. Iruka came over and threw his arm around Shika's shoulder, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"No fucking way." Shikamaru exclaimed. "You're kidding."

Jiraiya ignored the byplay and got Asuma on the table, once more stripping the man's pants off and kissing him before turning to the still-slightly shocked Shikamaru and the amused Iruka. "You two could make yourself useful." He grumbled. Iruka laughed and released Shika, bending to grab the lube. Shikamaru threw him another startled look before moving around to kiss Asuma.

Iruka handed Jiraiya the lube and then leaned over, nuzzling Asuma's half-hard erection with his cheek. Asuma moaned softly, and Iruka began to lick it, slowly, flattening his tongue out and dragging it from the base to the head. Jiraiya coated his fingers and carefully slid one into Asuma's ass, nearly groaning. God, so fucking tight…Shika was kissing Asuma, stroking his chest and stomach.

Iruka shifted to take Asuma into his mouth, sucking gently. Jiraiya wiggled his finger around, wincing. When he thought he'd done as much as he could with one, he slid the next one in. Asuma, despite the distraction of Iruka's mouth on his cock and Shika's kissing, groaned and twitched his hips at the uncomfortable sensation.

"Shh." Jiraiya said quietly, bending over to kiss his thigh. "You know it gets better. Just relax and concentrate on our two pretty boys.

Shika broke the kiss and shifted down, his tongue finding one of Asuma's sensitive nipples. Sucking and licking at it, he moaned softly and reached his hand down to fist his cock. Iruka continued to suck Asuma, starting to move slowly up and down the shaft. Each time he went down, he took a little more into his mouth. Asuma was groaning again, his hips bucking up to meet Iruka's movements, the fingers in his ass completely forgotten.

Jiraiya slid a third one in and stretched him carefully. Then, he gently removed his fingers and lubed his cock up well. "Ok, guys. I'm going to do it." He said, warning all three of them.

Asuma moaned. Jiraiya lined himself up with Asuma's entrance and grabbed his legs, spreading them as far as they would go. Watching Iruka, he carefully slid the head of his cock into Asuma's ass and paused, wincing. So…fucking…tight. Asuma whined, his entrance spasming tightly around Jiraiya.

Iruka sped up his motions, flicking his tongue around the shaft before plunging down hard, taking Asuma all the way to the back of his throat. Shika had moved to his neck and was sucking and licking the soft skin under his jaw. Jiraiya waited until he felt Asuma relax and then pushed all the way inside, sheathing himself in Asuma's warmth.

After a moment, Jiraiya started to thrust shallowly, carefully, his fingers digging into Asuma's skin. Jiraiya changed the angle, searching for Asuma's prostate.

When he finally hit it, Asuma let out a strangled moan and bucked hard, nearly choking Iruka. Iruka released his cock and gagged, his hand coming up to stroke Asuma while he recovered. Jiraiya grinned and sped his motions up, deepening his thrusts. Asuma was growling again, his back arching as he thrust his body forward to meet each Jiraiya.

Shikamaru released Asuma's neck and turned to Iruka, grabbing him and kissing him fiercely. Iruka, still stroking Asuma's cock, reached down and grabbed Shika's with his other hand. Shika moaned, bucking into his hand.

Jiraiya groaned. Oh, fuck. He wasn't going to be able to last long this time around; between the earlier activities, the incredible tightness of Asuma's virgin ass, and the visual stimulation of watching Iruka jack Shikamaru off while they both watched him fuck Asuma, he was already reaching the limit. He sped up again, hitting Asuma's prostate with each stroke, determined to push Asuma before him. Asuma's low growls had taken on a frantic tone and he was slamming his ass to meet Jiraiya's hips, his fingers digging so deeply into the cushions it was a wonder he didn't pull them right off.

Shika reached over and fisted Iruka's cock, then bent over awkwardly and kissed Asuma, moaning and panting into his mouth. Asuma reached up and twined his fingers through Shika's hair, holding his head down so he could continue to kiss him sloppily. Jiraiya thrust one more time and Asuma bucked, his cock exploding over Iruka's hand and onto his stomach. Jiraiya nearly screamed as Asuma's ass clenched around his cock so hard he couldn't move and he came hard, shuddering. Iruka and Shika sped their hands up and they both moaned their releases shortly after, gasping and bucking.

This time, they all literally collapsed, gasping weakly and beyond words. They lay together long enough for the cum to start to dry into a thin glaze before Jiraiya finally collected himself enough to pull out of Asuma, groaning in slight pain.

Shikamaru stood shakily and gripped the edge of the table to keep his legs from collapsing. Iruka patted his back and pushed away, reaching up to shove his sweaty hair out of his face. "Holy fuck." Iruka muttered. "That was…"

"Fucking…too…much." Asuma grunted, his eyes closed. "I think…I'm dead."

Jiraiya laughed and stood. "Come on, you three. We desperately need a bath. A long, hot bath. Then sleep, I think. I think I need to sleep." He laughed again, shaking his mane of white hair. "Where?"

"My house." Iruka said flatly. "The tub's big enough for four and the bed can hold six, if we're really friendly, so there's room for everyone."

Shikamaru gave Iruka a long look. "How, exactly, do you know that?" He asked.

Iruka gave him a wicked look and kissed him lingeringly. Asuma painfully rolled off the table and stood, laughing. "Holy hell. Never thought you'd be like that. Well, I guess we learn something new everyday, don't we?" He winced. "Fuck, ow."

Shikamaru walked around the table and looped his arm around Asuma's waist. "Hah. Now you know how I feel, don't you?"

Asuma chuckled weakly. Shikamaru leaned over and kissed him, then gave him a promising smile. "Hey. When it's my turn, I'll try and be nicer, ok?"

"Oh, shit." Asuma said weakly.

…


	6. May Featuring Kotetsu and Izumo

ALRIGHT! Finally, a new chapter! I'm so sorry to all of you out there who may have been waiting on this. I haven't given it up, I promise! This chapter is dedicated to my lovely, sweet, smexy Imouto Hyuuga Akenai, my darlin' Nai-chan. Happy eighteenth, sweetie!

Kotetsu glanced sideways at Izumo as they pushed the door open. Izumo wasn't particularly happy with their new 'assignment'. Kotetsu thought it was fricken hilarious. A swimsuit calendar? He couldn't wait to see it, that was for sure.

He glanced around and didn't see anyone in the room. There was the camera and a large padded bench, obviously for posing. Giving Izumo another grin, he sauntered over and hopped up on the bench, leaning back and stretching.

"I wish the photographer was here." Izumo said with a grimace, leaning up against the bench and laying his head on Kotetsu's chest. "I kind of want to get this over with."

Kotetsu grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Aww. Are you nervous?" He teased. Izumo grunted and bit him in the chest, which made Kotetsu laugh.

"Calm down, kitten." He said huskily. Tipping Izumo's chin up, he pressed a couple of light kisses onto his lips, then nibbled on the lower one for a moment. Izumo sighed into his mouth and Kotetsu laughed softly, slipping his hands down Izumo's back to wiggle them under his shirt.

"Kotetsu…knock it off." Izumo said, sounding annoyed. "We don't know when the photographer is going to get here…"

"Not doing nothing." Kotetsu lied through his teeth, pulling Izumo in for another kiss. This time, he flicked his tongue over Izumo's lips until Izumo relented and parted them, allowing Kotetsu to slide his tongue into his mouth. They kissed lazily for a moment, Kotetsu still making lazy circles on Izumo's back with his fingers.

Slowly, their kiss gained intensity and Kotetsu groaned as Izumo pressed against him, reaching down to shift his hips until he was sitting on the very edge of the table. Izumo seemed to have forgotten the photographer, which had been Kotetsu's aim all along…

Kotetsu broke the kiss and nuzzled Izumo's head to the side, sucking and biting his way down Izumo's neck until he reached the junction of his shoulder. Pausing there, he bit his teeth into the skin, and then sucked at the area, flicking his tongue over the now-red skin. Izumo moaned and began rocking his hips, sliding their erections together.

Kotetsu relented and released the skin, then tipped his head up and nibbled on Izumo's ear. "I want you to suck my cock, Izumo." He whispered huskily into his lover' sear. "I want to feel those sweet lips around my shaft. Will you do that for me?" He sucked in Izumo's earlobe and Izumo moaned softly, then pushed away. Izumo's face was flushed and his eyes were full of lust.

Without a word, Izumo reached down and untied his pants. Kotetsu's thick cock sprang from its confines, hard and eager, and Izumo bent over, fisting his hand around the base before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking it lightly, swabbing the hole with his tongue. Kotetsu leaned back a bit, bringing a hand up to stroke through Izumo's hair as Izumo slowly, teasingly took Kotetsu's cock into his mouth.

"God, kitten. You're so fucking beautiful. Mmm. Yeah. That feels so good." Kotetsu groaned, letting his eyes fall to half-closed as he watched his beloved lover's mouth on his erection.

Izumo began moving, bobbing up and down, each time taking Kotetsu a little more inside. The feeling was fucking incredible. Izumo was so good at this. Kotetsu continued petting Izumo's hair, soft sounds of feral pleasure slipping through his lips as Izumo continued his motions, his tongue slithering along the underside as he shifted his hand to play with Kotetsu's balls.

Izumo made a kittenish sound of pleasure and sped up a bit, and Kotetsu knew he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. Reaching down, Kotetsu gently pulled Izumo off his cock and stood him up. Kotetsu slid off the table and they started undressing each other, trading sizzling kisses and caresses. When they were both naked, Kotetsu glanced over Izumo's shoulder and grinned ferally.

"About time you got here." He said. Izumo turned, his face a comic mixture of chagrin and excitement, to see Jiraiya and Iruka standing in the doorway grinning.

"Sorry. Got a little distracted." Jiraiya said. From the blush on Iruka's face, it wasn't that hard to figure out what had distracted him.

"What do you say, kitten? Want to play?" Kotetsu said softly, pulling Izumo against him. Izumo shivered, but his lust was running much higher than his embarrassment factor and he only whimpered, grinding himself against Kotetsu.

"You three have fun." Jiraiya said, pulling out his camera with a wicked grin. "I'll be taking those pictures you requested, Kotetsu."

"Fucker." Izumo said, grinning. "You set this up."

"Of course I did." Kotetsu said, kissing him. "Come here, Iruka."

Iruka laughed and hurried over, shedding his clothes as he came. Kotetsu turned Izumo around and grabbed his hips, grinding his cock into Izumo's ass as Iruka fitted their bodies together, seizing Izumo's lips for a kiss. Izumo whimpered again, clutching Iruka's shoulders as they ground into him front and back, Kotetsu kissing and biting his shoulder.

"Down." Kotetsu growled. They all released each other and sank to the ground. Kotetsu reached into the pile of his clothes and pulled out a tube of lube, smearing his fingers and then handing it to Izumo. Izumo grinned and flipped it open while Kotetsu arranged Iruka on his hands and knees, kissing and biting his back. Iruka whimpered as he felt Izumo's fingers brush over his pucker.

Kotetsu moved around and pulled Izumo's ass out a bit, then slid his finger into Izumo's ass as Izumo slid his finger into Iruka's. Iruka and Izumo both moaned, being stretched and prepared. When Kotetsu was sure they were both ready, he pulled his fingers out of Izumo and positioned him, helping a shaking Izumo guide his cock into Iruka's waiting ass.

"Fuu…" Izumo whimpered. Iruka bucked back, impatient with Izumo's slow entry, and Kotetsu nearly lost it at Izumo's broken cry of pleasure. Moving around, he spread Izumo's legs a bit and then bent him a little, gripping Izumo's hips and sliding his own member into Izumo's tight hole. Iruka braced himself a bit better and they all stilled, panting, while Izumo and Iruka's bodies adjusted to the feelings.

"Move when you're ready, kitten." Kotetsu groaned. Izumo hesitatingly pulled back, moaning as it impaled him harder on Kotetsu, then thrust forward into Iruka. After a few seconds, they found the rhythm and Kotetsu picked up the pace a bit, slamming into Izumo as he came back and feeling Izumo's spasm as he thrust forward into Iruka. Iruka was making a near-constant, low moan of pleasure, his back arching as he bucked backward to meet Izumo's thrusts. Izumo was too far gone to make any real noises but the occasional grunt of pleasure, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he thrust.

Izumo sped them up again and they were all pounding together, their bodies slick with sweat. Kotetsu felt himself getting close and leaned over to bite Izumo's back. "Help Iruka out, kitten." He grunted. Izumo dazedly reached down and fisted Iruka's cock, making Iruka buck harder into him. It didn't take but a few more thrusts and Izumo stiffened, a wild cry of pleasure erupting from his lips as he buried himself in Iruka's ass and released. Iruka bucked backward, nearly screaming, and Kotetsu lost his own battle as Izumo's ass pulsed and clenched around his cock. He bit Izumo's back as he came, thrusting hard into Izumo as his seed slammed into Izumo's ass.

They rested a moment, all three of them panting harshly. Then, carefully, Kotetsu pulled out of Izumo and helped him pull out of Iruka. Collapsing onto the floor, he felt Izumo cuddle into his side. After a moment, Iruka wiggled up onto the other side and he wrapped his arms around both of them, a sated, smug grin on his face. Fuck, that had been…

"Mmm. Good pictures." Jiraiya said, putting the camera down. "I got some fucking great shots. You three are so hot…" He reached down and palmed his obviously straining erection through his pants. Eyeing him, Kotetsu grinned suddenly and arched his eyebrows.

"You want some help with that?" He asked. Jiraiya gave him a wicked grin and knelt down, reaching down to free his erection. Izumo, who loved sucking cock almost more than being fucked, instantly sat up and reached eagerly for the man's impressive length. Iruka wasn't far behind him and pretty soon they were both sucking and licking his cock, their tongues meeting around his thick shaft. Kotetsu found himself hardening just from the sight and looked up to meet Jiraiya's knowing, smirking face. He had a pretty good idea what it was Jiraiya wanted and he found himself not minding at all. Reaching down, he grabbed the lube and sat up, spreading his legs for the three to watch. He spread lube on to his fingers and then slid them down, gliding them past his hole. Keeping his eyes locked on Jiraiya, he inserted a finger and wiggled it, hissing in pleasure. He continued to stretch himself as Jiraiya's hands tightened in Izumo and Iruka's hair, the lust in Jiraiya's dark blue eyes almost enough to made Kotetsu cum without even touching himself.

Finally, Jiraiya gently disengaged the boys and crawled over to Kotetsu. Flipping him over, Jiraiya spread his legs and then impaled himself with one hard, deep thrust.

Kotetsu cried out, his back arching in mixed pain and pleasure. Oh, fuck! Jiraiya leaned down and grabbed his hips, keeping him pressed tightly against Jiraiya, then licked his back along the sensitive backbone. "You ok?" he asked gruffly.

"Fuck yes." Kotetsu moaned. He turned his head and saw Iruka and Izumo had curled up together, their hands moving almost gently over each other's cocks as they watched the show. "Fucking move, please, just fucking go…" Kotetsu growled. Jiraiya laughed and started thrusting, using his grip on Kotetsu's hips to shove him backwards onto his cock. Kotetsu howled in pleasure, loving the roughness of Jiraiya's thrusts. Jiraiya sped up, pounding into Kotetsu as Iruka and Izumo jerked each other off in the same rhythm. Kotetsu couldn't take much; the earlier activity combined with the feeling of Jiraiya fucking him like this, combined with the visual of Iruka and Izumo was too much. Arching his back, he ground his ass into Jiraiya's crotch as he came hard, his cock exploding onto the ground. He felt Jiraiya slam into him one more time and then hot liquid slammed into his prostate, sending more electric shots of pleasure through his body.

Jiraiya pulled out and collapsed back onto his knees. After a moment, Kotetsu flipped over, gasping, and gave them all a feral grin. "That was…fucking…" he paused, searching for a word.

"Mmm." Iruka laughed, then rose shakily and returned with wet clothes to clean themselves up. Izumo grabbed one and cleaned Kotetsu, trading sweet, slow kisses with his lover. When they were done, Jiraiya helped him stand, grinning at his winces.

"A little sore?" Jiraiya asked teasingly. Kotetsu growled at him, then grinned. Iruka kissed him and helped them both climb back into their swimsuits, and they climbed shakily up onto the table and curled up together so Jiraiya could get some shots.

When it was all over, Jiraiya kissed them both thouroughly. "Well, that was fun. When the pics are done, I'll bring them over." He said, grinning evilly.

Kotetsu laughed. "Mm. Bring your camera." He said. Izumo just laughed and they staggered out together.


End file.
